


A Day In the Life 2

by eliniel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Nuala and Cerridwen: Bat Nannies Part 2





	A Day In the Life 2

“Ready or not, I’m coming to find you!” Morrigan’s high-pitched voice shouted from somewhere in the palace. 

Nuala hid behind a tapestry hanging on the wall in one of the bedrooms with her feet obviously visible. She heard feet scampering and squealing on the marble floor, going from room to room. Searching for either her or Rhysand. 

The door to the bedroom she was hiding in creaked open. Before long, she heard the unmistakable sound of little Mor’s uncontrollable giggling. Nuala’s feet had almost certainly been spotted. 

She heard the girl’s feet slowly make her way closer and saw that blonde mop of hair when she cautiously peeked behind the drapery. 

The wraith feigned surprise and put a hand over her heart, breathing hard.

“Oh, Lady Morrigan! You scared me!”

“I found you!”

“Ah, but you haven’t caught me yet!” she exclaimed and took off running through the other end of the tapestry. The little Fae screamed a laugh and chased after, continuing to giggle excitedly the whole way.

They ran around the bed a couple of times before Nuala slowed her pace to let herself get caught.

“Oh no! You got me!”

She knelt down in front Mor, who was huffing, but beaming with one of her front teeth missing. The wraith shifted her long hair over to one shoulder and made a serious face.

“Okay. Now we need to team up and find Master Rhysand.”

Morrigan nodded enthusiastically, but also put on a fake serious face.

“I think he’s hiding behind one of the statues on the back patio.”

Nuala nodded, thoughtfully, then stood and took the girl’s hand. They walked quickly, but as silently as they could. 

When they reached the patio, she released Mor’s hand and took a look around. A smile formed on her face when she, indeed, saw a pair of small Illyrian wings poking out from behind a statue. She knelt beside the little Fae again and pointed in Rhys’s direction. 

“Okay,” the wraith whispered. “You go in from the front and I’ll go in from the back so he can’t get away.”

“Okay!” Morrigan squeaked as quietly as she could, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter again. 

Nuala made her way to the designated spot and watched the little one tip-toe her way to the other side. 

“Raaaaa!” Mor yelled as she jumped in front in front of her cousin. “I found you!”

Rhysand screamed, not expecting such a surprise, and made to take off into the air. Nuala had to almost dive to grab the tip of his wing so that he wouldn’t get very far. He beat them hard, creating a wind that blew her hair behind her.

“Ah-ah, little bat,” she said. “It’s just us.” He stopped and looked at both his cousin and his nanny in turn before relaxing. Then his face turned a little red.

“You scared me, Mor!”

She burst into giggles again and threw her arms around him, squeezing tightly.

“I got you!”

***

“Alright, Young Master. One more time.”

Cerridwen knelt next to Rhysand, trying to instruct him in magic. 

But, getting nowhere.

“Wenny, this is hard,” the little Illyrian complained, his shoulders drooping. She gave him a sympathetic smile and put her hands on his shoulders, turning him to face her.

“I know, little bat,” she agreed. “But the only way to get a good handle on this magic is to practice.”

“Why can’t we practice mind magic more instead?” She released his shoulders.

“We need to practice misting because you haven’t achieved it yet, Young Master. You’ve already proven proficient in Daemati magic.” She held her hand out to the apple sitting on a small table around five feet in front of them. “Now, try again.”

Rhys frowned and positioned himself again. He closed his eyes, tightly. After half a minute, he was sweating and out of breath. 

Cerridwen put her hands on his shoulders. 

“Relax,” she said, trying to soothe him. “You won’t make it happen if you stress yourself out.”

Under her fingers, she felt him relax a little. A few more seconds later, he huffed in frustration and crossed his arms.

“I’ll never be able to do this.”

She let go of his shoulders and moved towards the apple. 

“Maybe we’re trying something too big. I’ll get-”

A dreadful feeling crept up behind her as she placed herself between the little Lord and his target. With a quick gasp, she turned her body into shadow, but not before one of the gold rings on her hand turned into a metallic mist.

She looked back at Rhys, whose face mirrored hers, a picture of horror.

They stared at each other for a few long seconds, before he burst into tears.

“Wenny, I’m so sorry!” he sobbed. “I didn’t know you were...I didn’t know…”

Cerridwen let out a long, relieved breath, and turned fully corporeal again as he ran and jumped into her arms.

“Hush now, little bat,” she cooed, hugging him tightly. “All is well.” She smoothed the hair on the back of his head.

His shuddering sobs quieted as she held him. Finally she let him slide back down to the ground. Rhysand grasped her hand, tightly. 

“Now we can inform your father and mother of what you have achieved,” the wraith said, with a warm smile. “Let’s just leave out the part that it was almost my finger.”

Her young master’s sad face finally broke into a smile.

“Now, how about some ice cream, Young Master?”

“Only if I can have chocolate.”

“Anything you want.”


End file.
